


Chocolate

by SpotsofTea95



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pirates being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotsofTea95/pseuds/SpotsofTea95
Summary: There are some things in life that even powerful and fearsome sea witches like Uma have to endure. Luckily for her though, her trusted first mate is always ready to lift her spirits. (Harry x Uma , Huma)





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> The world of descendants plus its characters don't belong to me, but to Melissa de la Cruz. I merely play around with them a little bit ;)
> 
> I just can't help myself, I need to write about these two (Harry and Uma), they are simply amazing and adorable. Anyway, this story takes place rigth after the third book but before the second movie (why can't it be July 21th already!), aslo there are quite a few references to said book (and one or two that link to my other story *hint, hint* :P) so some things might sound random or weird if you haven't read it, but it should still be understandable what's going on. So, yeah on to the story ^^ (This story is cross-posted on ff.net as well)
> 
> Oh, one last thing, if you find a mistake you may keep it but please take good care of it ;)

“- and then we’ll dig a tunnel under the barrier and -.“ At about this point in time, Harry stopped listening. He’d had enough. The whole day the crew had been sitting in Ursula’s Fish and Chips Shoppe already, and with every hour that passed the “ideas” (he wasn’t sure if one could still call them that) became more and more ridiculous. This latest .. concoction included an undersea tunnel to escape the blasted island they were all trapped on, and the young first mate wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry, laugh hysterically, or simply slam his head repeatedly onto the table to end his misery. 

The only ray of hope was that not all members of the crew seemed to be as braindead as the moron who was still animatedly explaining his “master plan”. He could see Gonzo trying to stifle a laugh, Desiree and Jonas were busy rolling their eyes sky wards and a handful of other pirates were shaking their heads exasperatedly at the utterly impossible scheme. And last but not least, there was Gil who cared more about the “buttered” (Harry had no idea what that was supposed to be, nor did he want to know, but it sure as hell wasn’t butter) clams in front of him than the conversation going on around him. “Or maybe we could -.“ “OKAY! That’s enough garbage for one day!” Harry growled and banged his beloved hook on the table, “If I have to listen to one more of your ’brilliant’ ideas, I swear to god, I will hook every single one of you!” 

At least Uma was too busy taking orders, wiping tables and screaming at guest who forgot to tip, or this whole “brainstorming” session of theirs would have turned bloody hours ago. Come to think of it, Uma had looked a little bit worse for wear these last couple of days and was easier to rile up than usual. Odd, but she was probably just stressed out and angry because the whole thing with the trident hadn’t really worked out in her favour. She’ll have to get over it, they had revenge to plan. Well, at least they would have to, if the pirates weren’t so bloody incompetent. 

With an exhausted sigh, Harry leaned back and watched his crew (he was the first mate so they were his crew as well, dammit!) break out into arguments about who’s idea was the dumbest so far, when a small dagger suddenly embedded itself into the wooden surface of their table. The pirates fell silent immediately. Harry recognized the embellishments on the hilt seconds before a very familiar hand slammed down on the table with such a force that Gil’s clams went flying. All eyes immediately turned to their captain, well, all but Gil’s who was too busy mourning his food than to pick up on the growing tension around him. The crew gulped simultaneously. Uma was practically vibrating with anger and even Harry, who had seen the sea witch at her worst and angriest (or so he had thought), was taken aback by the pure rage shining in her dark eyes.

“Can somebody tell me why you idiots are goofing off instead of coming up with a plan, as I told you to do!?” “But we do have a plan, Captain, we could dig a-!” Harry was insanely grateful that Bonny decided to shove one of the dirty rags lying around into tunnel-idiots mouth before he could finish that sentence, or Uma would have clearly flown off the handle. Unfortunately, he released a relieved sigh at that and before his mistake could even registered in his mind, her eyes were already on him. Somehow, they got even angrier. “Aren’t you supposed to be my second in command!? My ‘trusted’ and ‘competent’ first mate!?” “Eh …yes and I-“ “THEN WHY DON’T YOU MORONS HAVE A PLAN ALREADY! DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!?” Uma hollered at the top of her lungs. 

The part of him that wasn’t trying to keep a straight face (even though he wanted nothing more than to hid behind the nearest object to escape her death glare) seriously started to worry about his captain. Sure, he’d seen her angry before (Gil was part of their crew after all and he still let her nickname slip every now and then), but this was something entirely different. She had never screamed at him like that. Not that it was a big deal or something, no. He could handle it, his sisters threatened to murder him at least once every few days (in their defence, he did annoy them quite a lot). ‘But not my Uma. She isn’t like Harriot or CJ she-! Wait a second!’ Did he really just think of her as his!? This was bad, very, very bad. He thought he’d shoved that part of him into to farthest corner of his mind years ago, never to see daylight again. So why was he thinking about her like that, now of all times!?

Uma, fortunately, didn’t know about his thoughts (or the internal break down said thoughts caused), but the blank look in his eyes was a dead give-away that he wasn’t really paying attention to her. ‘How dare that little-!’ With an enraged screech that made all the patrons in the pub wince, the young sea witch threw her hands in the air in exasperation, turned on her heel, and stormed out of the Fish and Chips Shoppe. But not before taking off her apron and flinging it in some unsuspecting pirate’s face who was trying (and failing) to enjoy his wet rot (she did warn him that it was a terrible choice, not that dry rot was any better, but still). 

The shrill noise effectively brought Harry back to the situation at hand, but sadly it was too late, all he saw was a swish of teal coloured braids before the swinging doors of the pub blocked his view of the outside once again. A bit shocked about what had just happened, the pirates kept blankly starring after their captain for a few minutes, before Harry took charge and sent them all off with the remark that they’d better have some feasible ideas come tomorrow, or he would personally make them walk the plank. With an annoyed huff and one last parting nod to Cook who raised one of her calloused hands at him in return, Harry was off to look for his unexpectedly tetchy best friend. You hear that brain? BEST. FRIEND. And nothing more! That is not to say that he’d be averse to becoming more than-. NO, bad brain, bad. Something like that wouldn’t and couldn’t happen here on the Isle. Period! The rules were very clear about that, and even though they’d been taught all their life that following rules was only for the goody two-shoes, this was something that nobody dared to mess with. 

As he reached the port, where the remains of the Lost Revenge were sadly bobbing in the water, Harry stopped and realized that he had absolutely no idea where Uma could have gone to. Of course, she might be in one of her usual hide-outs, but something told him that he wouldn’t find her in one of those places today. It was a gut feeling but he knew that he could trust it. His dad used to say that a pirate couldn’t be a successful pirate if he didn’t trust his gut and as crazy as Captain Hook may be nowadays, that was one piece of advice that Harry had always taken to heart, and gladly so. His gut feeling had never steered him wrong after all, and now it was telling him that Uma probably wanted to be alone (not an easy feat to accomplish on an island chocked-full of villains, henchmen and goblins alike, but if anyone could do it, it would to be her). 

With a fond smile on his lips (which immediately turned into wicked smirk before anyone could see it), Harry headed to a place he hadn’t been to since he was ten years old. One of the only places on the Isle where one could truly be alone. With a quite chuckle he quickened his steps. He just hoped that whatever it was that got Uma so agitated in the first place, had worn off already. ‘What’s with her though? I know she’s a little firecracker, but that was extreme even for her. But it’s not just her temper. She’s looked as if she was in pain half the evening, and although she did try to hide it, I’ve known her too long to not notice something like that. Why, though? She wasn’t hurt when we tried to get the trident, or at least she didn’t say anything, and it can’t be her mum because Ursula does nothing but watch soap operas these days. So, what is going on? Hm, for one second she kind of reminded me of Harriet on one of her monthly bad days, but-!’ 

That last thought made Harry freeze on the spot. Could it be that-!? Of course, that would explain so much! He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid and oblivious, but now that he knew, he could help her (if anybody asked he would just call it self-preservation because helping other people was also, you guessed it, a no-no). But where would he get what he needed at this hour, not that it was easy to come by on the Isle of the Lost at all, but especially not at the dead of night. Wait! Harriet always had a secret stash on her ship (he knew because he discovered it while snooping around aboard her ship once before she chased him off with her cutlass and several choice swear words). But stealing from his older sister was akin to jumping into the sea when you couldn’t swim, it usually never ended well. With a maniacal grin on his face, Harry turned on his heel and sprinted towards Harriet’s ship. ‘It’s worth a shot,’ the young pirate surmised, ‘I do seem to be exceptionally lucky in situations like that!’

Uma sat huddled on one of the bigger rocks lying around the area and starred sullenly at the black ocean in front of her. ‘Stupid work, stupid pirates, stupid island, stupid Harry! Uuugh!’ Her scowl only deepened as a sharp twinge in her lower belly made her wince. It just wasn’t fair! Not fair at all, she never asked for this! The young sea witch felt like crying and that only made her even more miserable and grumpy. What a wretched week. Suddenly she heard a scuffing noise nearby as if somebody was climbing over the rocks that separated this area from the rest of the Isle. Who would bother her now (she had a sneaking suspicion about who it could be, but she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to see him right now)? Only moments later, the familiar silhouette of one Harry Hook appeared on top of the last rock separating him from this place. Uma immediately turned her head the other way. She was still angry with the hook obsessed idiot for ignoring her when she was already having a horrible day, and now he wouldn’t even let her wallow in self-pity in peace!? 

She could feel her anger coming back when suddenly a tiny packet was placed in front of her. Without another word Harry turned on the spot and went back the way he came. Uma was too dumbstruck to do more than stare after him even when he was already long out of eyeshot. Slowly, she turned her head back to the small box lying on the ground. For several minutes, she just starred at it with suspicious eyes, as if it would come to life and bite her if she so much as reached for it. But as time went by, and the little packet continued to simply sit in front of her, she finally unfurled herself a little and picked it up. It wasn’t exceptionally heavy but it definitely wasn’t empty either (not that she’d thought that Harry would come all the way here just to prank her when she obviously wasn’t in a very playful mood). With one last mental shrug she pealed of the lid and peered inside. 

Only to almost drop the packet out of shock moments later. ‘Is that…. chocolate!? Where in the seven seas did he find this!? It’s not like sweets are usually thrown away by those self-righteous snobs over there in Auradon.’ Uma couldn’t believe her eyes. Why would Harry do that for her (she had her suspicion, but she hoped that she was wrong, even if every part of her wanted it to be true)? She couldn’t help the fond smile that slowly bloomed on her pretty face making it even more beautiful (and it wasn’t like anyone could see it here so why care). Maybe he wasn’t as oblivious as she always thought him to be, she mused with a grin and plopped one of the chocolaty treats in her mouth. And maybe she’d forgive him for ignoring her….., or she could make him do all her work in the pub till she felt a little better. Yeah, that would work too she decided with an impish chuckle (while picturing Harry running around in her apron), before going back to enjoying her sweets in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story, hopefully you enjoyed it ^^ Please leave a comment if that's the case!


End file.
